Ossus
(Jedi-under-siege)-Geschichte und Orte fehlen. Weitere Quellen zu Ossus fehlen auch noch.--Naberria (Diskussion) 02:09, 16. Feb. 2020 (UTC)}} *Große Jedi-BibliothekDunkles Nest – Die Königsdrohne *Jedi-Akademie *Jedi-Kolonie *Ossus-Schluchten *Rhysode-Raum *SternenteichDunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg *Tor der KlarheitDunkles Nest – Die verborgene Königin |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser=29.000 Kilometer |Tageslänge=31 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=299 Standardtage |Ureinwohner= |Fauna=*Adegan-Aal *GokobWächter der Macht – Inferno *Kaddyr-KäferDunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg |Flora=*BamsholzDunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg *Cedrum-BaumDunkles Nest – Die verborgene Königin *Dbergo-BaumDunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg *WodobobuschWächter der Macht – Inferno |Einwanderer=Menschen |Einwohnerzahl= |Sprache=*Basic *Classical Ossian *Ysannan |Städte=Knossa (Hauptstadt) |Staaten= |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung= |Importe= |Exporte= |Zugehörigkeit=*Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik *Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz *Neuer Jedi-Orden *Neues Galaktisches Imperium }} Die Geschichte des Planeten Ossus ist eng mit der der Jedi verbunden. Vermutungen zufolge handelte es sich bei dem Planeten um den Gründungsort des Alten Jedi-Ordens und er wurde auch zu einem Hauptquartier des Ordens, wo einige der größten Jedi aller Zeiten ausgebildet wurden und die Große Jedi-Bibliothek das Wissen ganzer Generationen aufbewahrte. Mit dem Aufstieg Exar Kuns wurde der Planet jedoch komplett verwüstet, obwohl sich hier trotzdem die Schamanengesellschaft der machtsensitiven Ysanna ansiedelte und zahlreiche Artefakte unter dem Schutz des schlafenden Neti Ood Bnar hier verblieben. Viele Jahrtausende später, zur Zeit der Operation Schattenhand, kamen Luke Skywalker und Kam Solusar zum Planeten und fanden hier die Unterstützung der Ysanna als auch die alten Artefakte, die von Meister Ood bewacht worden waren. 29 NSY wurde hier von Kam und Tionne Solusar eine Jedi-Akademie des Neuen Ordens der Jedi gegründet. Beschreibung Ossus ist die dritte Welt des Adegan-Systems, welche sich zwischen dem Tion- und dem Cron-Cluster im Auril-Sektor befindet, und besitzt zwei Monde, Mim und Nerit. Es ist die einzige Leben erhaltende Welt im System; daneben gibt es als äußersten Planeten die Eiswelt Missarassa, es folgen der Gasriese Colsassa, Ossus selbst und die beiden öden Asteroiden Tarassi und Kassa. Vor seiner Verwüstung war Ossus eine bergreiche und felsige Welt, jedoch waren zwei Drittel mit Wasser bedeckt; die Flora und Fauna war ebenfalls artenreich, doch mit der Verwüstung wurde aus dem Planeten eine lebensfeindliche Welt mit elektrischen Stürmen in der Atmosphäre. Die Schockwelle, die vom Cron-Cluster ausging, vernichtete viel von der Architektur der Jedi-Welt und es blieben nur einige Überreste der einst so stolzen Zivilisation übrig. Ein Teil der Häfen und Andockstationen blieb ebenfalls erhalten und bot immer noch Platz zum Landen. Das Bild des Planeten änderte sich im Laufe des Sith-Krieges drastisch. Aus der einst angenehmen Welt war ein karger, dunkler Ort geworden, der nicht mehr viel von seiner einstigen Schönheit besaß. Besondere Orte Große Jedi-Bücherei miniatur|Die Große-Jedi-Bibliothek Die von Odan-Urr gegründete Große Jedi-Bibliothek war ein Hort des Wissens der Jedi. Das große Hauptgebäude war aus schlichtem Stein gebaut und besaß vier Türme, die für jeweils von Odan-Urr festgelegte Epoche standen. Als Eingang diente eine lange, große Treppe, die als eine Art Symbol vom Jedi-Meister gebaut worden war. Er wollte damit ausdrücken, dass die Bibliothek jedem offen stand, sei er jetzt Jedi oder einfach nur ein Besucher, womit er die Beziehungen zwischen den Jedi und dem Rest der Galaxis förderte. Im Erdgeschoss hatte der alte Jedi-Meister die Lesesäle untergebracht, wo die Chroniken vorhanden waren, die jeder sehen durfte. Im Gegensatz zum Obergeschoss, dessen Archive durch seine Fenster mit Licht beleuchtet wurde und einen Blick auf die umgebenen Hügel boten, wurde im gesamten Gebäude mit künstlichen Lichtquellen gearbeitet. Im Untergeschoss befand sich die Antiquitätenkammer, zu der jedoch nur vom Jedi-Rat oder Odan-Urr befugte Jedi-Chronisten Zugang hatten. Hier waren vor allem Artefakte der Sith und Holocrons gelagert. Das gesammelte und behütete Wissen, dessen Ordnung von Odan-Urr persönlich bestimmt worden war, beschränkte sich jedoch nicht nur auf die Macht; viel von dem Wissen der zahlreichen Holobücher und Speicherkristalle beschäftigte sich mit den Fragen des universellen Lebens und es gab sogar Aufzeichnungen, die noch auf Papier und in Büchern aufgeschrieben worden waren. Diese Dokumente wurden jedoch auch auf Flimsiplastrollen übertragen, aber dennoch wurden 11 NSY immer noch Papierchroniken gefunden. Jedem Besucher der Bibliothek wurde immer ein Bibliothekar zur Seite gestellt, der ihm dabei half, das zu finden, was er suchte, jedoch diente diese Maßnahme auch des Schutzes bestimmter Bereiche der Bibliothek. Geschichte Frühe Jedi-Besiedelung miniatur|Ossus in seiner frühen Geschichte.|links Nur wenig ist über die frühe Geschichte von Ossus bekannt. Es gibt unbestätigte Theorien, dass sich der Jedi-Orden hier gegründet haben soll; jedoch lässt sich nicht abstreiten, dass es sich bei dem Planeten immer schon um eine Festung der Jedi gehandelt hatte. In den frühen Tagen des Ordens und der Republik wurden auf Ossus Theorien vorgestellt. So gab es unter anderem das Bild der Lebenden und das der Vereinigenden Macht. Die Theorie um die Vereinigende Macht geriet allerdings in Vergessenheit. Im Zuge der weiteren Expansion der Republik gehörte die Jedi-Welt zu den Festungswelten im Wilden Raum gegen den Hutt-Raum und die Tion-Hegemonie. miniatur| [[Shaela Nuur studiert unter Ood Bnar auf Ossus.]] Jahre nach der Verwüstung miniatur|links|Ruinen verblieben auf der Oberfläche von Ossus Es gab einige Überlebende der Verwüstung, so versteckten sich in den Eocho Mountains eine ganze Reihe Jedi, aus denen sich in der nächsten Jahrhunderten zu der Schamanenkultur der Ysanna entwickelte. Da die Republik sie für tot hielt, entwickelten sie nun ihre eigene Kultur und verloren ihr Wissen über die Macht, die sie nun als eine Art von „Magie“ ansahen, hörten aber dennoch nicht damit auf, die Ruinen des Planeten zu erkunden und ihren Ahnen zu ehren. Auch wenn es sich nur um einen Bruchteil der Bibliothek handelte, gelangten Aufzeichnungen der großen Bibliothek jedoch zur Exis-Station und den Jedi-Archiven auf Coruscant. Meister Ood überlebte die Zerstörung des Planeten und verbrachte die nächsten Jahrtausende im Schlaf. Die Galaktische Republik verzichtete jedoch nicht völlig mit Forschungen auf Ossus, so waren unter anderem die University of Agamar, das Hanna Institute of Antiques und die Academy of Jedi Archaeology mit Expeditionen auf dem Planeten beschäftigt, doch im Zuge der Klonkriege geriet der Planet in die Hände von Graf Dooku und seiner Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, war jedoch zu Beginn der Belagerungen im Äußeren Rand Schauplatz einer Schlacht. Mit dem Ende der Kriege und der Große Jedi-Säuberung durch das Imperium wurden alle Expeditionen privat finanziert, wobei diese jedoch mit dem Willen des Imperators im Einklang bleiben mussten. Wiederentdeckung miniatur|Die Jedi entdecken die Überreste der Großen Bibliothek Nach der Schlacht von Endor allerdings kehrte der Planet an die Öffentlichkeit zurück. Während der Operation Schattenhand führte eine Prophezeiung von Bodo-Baas im Tedryn Holocron die Jedi Kam Solusar und Luke Skywalker nach Ossus. Mit der Jedi-Explorer reisten die beiden Jedi zum verwüsteten Planeten und kämpften direkt zu Anfang mit einem Sondendroiden, dessen sie sich jedoch schnell entledigen konnten. Ihre Suche führte sie dann weiter in die Ruinen der einstigen großen Städte des Planeten und schon kurz darauf entdeckten sie die beiden Ysanna Jem und Rayf Ysanna, die sie an einen Baum gefesselt vorfanden. Jem und Rayf werden befreit und führten die Jedi zu den anderen Mitgliedern ihres Stammes, wo es zu einer Konfrontation mit den kriegerischen Schamanen kam. Die Pfeile der Schamane wurden von ihren Lichtschwertern abgewehrt, weshalb sich Okko, der „mächtigste Magier in der Geschichte seines Volkes“, unterstützt von seinen Stammesangehörigen, daran versuchte, die Jedi zu vertreiben. Da Okko klar wurde, dass er gegen die beiden weitaus mächtigeren Gegner keine Chance hatte, hießen die Ysanna beide in ihrem Stamm willkommen. Just in jenem Moment erschienen die beiden Dunklen Jedi Sedriss QL und Vill Goir mit Sturmtruppen auf Ossus und griffen die Versammlung an. Schnell konnten die imperialen Soldaten besiegt werden und beim Duell zwischen Solusar, Skywalker, Sedriss und Goir waren die dunklen Jedi erneut unterlegen, weshalb Jem Ysanna von Sedriss als Geisel genommen wurde. Er zog sie an einen Baum, welcher sich jedoch als Ood Bnar entpuppte. Der alte Neti erwachte aus seinem Schlaf und opferte sich, um Jem zu retten und Sedriss zu töten. Neben seinem Nachkommen entdeckten die Jedi nun eine ganze Reihe antiker Lichtschwerter, die Ood vor langer Zeit hier behütet hatte. Mit Rayf und Jem verließen Solusar und Skywalker Ossus in Richtung Da Soocha. Die restlichen Ysanna verblieben auf Ossus und ihre Ältesten konnten bald darauf einen Blick in die Zukunft werfen, sodass sie sahen, wie das Galaxisgeschütz den Flottenträger Pelgia '' zerstörte. Unmittelbar darauf besuchte das Imperium erneut Ossus und entführte Okko und drei jüngere Häuptlinge, da der Imperator mit seinen Klonexperimenten fortfahren wollte und dafür die machtsensitiven Ysanna brauchte. Solusar und Skywalker erschienen mit der Abreise der Imperialen ebenfalls wieder auf dem Planeten und erfuhren, dass Okko und die anderen entführt worden waren. Anhand der Sprungvektoren konnten sie feststellen, dass das Ziel der Imperialen Darth Vaders Privatwelt Vjun gewesen war und folgten ihnen dorthin. Nach den Geschehnissen um den zurückgekehrten Imperator begann die Neue Republik ebenfalls mit archäologischen Projekten. So arbeiteten dort das Obroan Institute for Archaeology und erneut das Hanna Institute of Antiques an der Seite des neu zusammengestellten New Republic Archaeological Corps und Archäologen aus der gesamten Galaxis. Die University of Agamar war ebenfalls wieder aktiv und Skywalker fand ein Buch über die Kampfmeditation. Ein neuer Orden miniatur|Die neue Akademie auf Ossus. In den entbehrungsreichen Tagen des Krieges gegen die mysteriöse Alienrasse Yuuzhan Vong wurde der Planet weitestgehend unberührt gelassen und Gerüchten zufolge diente er sogar als Basis für Einsatzteams ins feindliche Territorium. Da jedoch das von Luke Skywalker auf Yavin IV eingerichtete Jedi-Praxeum zerstört wurde, schlug Kam Solusar beim Jedi-Konklave auf Zonama Sekot vor, auf Ossus eine neue Akademie zu gründen. Er und seine Frau Tionne reisten mit einigen anderen zum verheerten Planeten und Luke und seine Ehefrau Mara Jade folgten nach einem Abstecher in den Korporationssektor bald darauf. Auf Dathomir wurde zur selben Zeit von den Dathomirhexen Kirana Ti und Damaya und dem Jedi Streen eine Jedi-Akademie gegründet. Die Ysanna hießen sie auf dem Planeten willkommen. 36 NSY hatte die Akademie schließlich Gestalt angenommen. Zahlreiche junge Studenten verschiedener Spezies besuchten die Akademie, um in den Wegen der Macht ausgebildet zu werden. Im Zuge der Krise um Gorog, Lomi Plo, Raynar Thul und Welk fanden auf Ossus Untersuchungen der Mon Calamari Cilghal statt, die eine ganze Reihe junger Jedi Ritter, darunter auch Jacen Solo und Tahiri Veila, testete. Zur selben Zeit fanden hier ebenfalls Treffen mit dem Chiss Aristrocra Chaf'orm'bintrano und Staatschef Cal Omas statt. Einige Zeit darauf fand auf dem Planeten schließlich ein Jedi-Konklave statt, bei dem sich Luke Skywalker zum Großmeister des Jedi-Ordens ernannte und zu welchem unter anderem die hapanische Königinmutter Tenel Ka Djo und Danni Quee anreisten. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|rechts|250px|Ossus in SWTOR *Der Planet Ossus wurde vom amerikanischen Comic-Zeichner Tom Veitch für seine Comics der ''Jedi-Chroniken ''-Reihe entworfen und machte seine Rückkehr in seinen ''Dunkles-Imperium ''-Comics. Darüber hinaus verwendete man den Planeten nicht allzu häufig, erst James Luceno führte eine neue Jedi-Akademie im Finale der ''Erbe der Jedi-Ritter ''-Reihe ein, welche dann von Troy Denning in der Dunklen-Nest-Trilogie vorgestellt wurde und in den ''Legacy ''-Comics Jon Ostranders weitere Verwendung fand. *Die polnischen Star-Wars-Fans, inspiriert von der Jedi-Bibliothek, betreiben ihr Wiki sozusagen auf Ossus: Bibliotece Ossus *Ossus ist Schauplatz des im Dezember 2018 erscheinenden ''The-Old-Republic-Updates 5.10 Jedi Under Siege. Quellen *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Wächter der Macht'' – Inferno *''Das Buch der Jedi – Ein Wegweiser für Schüler der Macht'' * *Die Chroniken der Alten }} Einzelnachweise cs:Ossus en:Ossus es:Ossus fi:Ossus fr:Ossus it:Ossus ja:オッサス ko:오수스 pt:Ossus ru:Оссус Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Auril-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Adega-Systems Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Legends